Close the Distance
by homra-kid
Summary: When you're in love with the enemy and the world around is crumbling at your very feet, what would you do if you were in Axel's shoes?


**Close the Distance**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story whatsoever.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU and also some mild OOC-ness…

**A/N: **Just a quick one-shot inspired by "White Reflection" by Two Mix and after watching Gundam Wing the Movie Endless Waltz.

There is a possibility that I will add more chapters to continue the preceding story that led to this little bit, but that's in the back burner for now.

Please enjoy! (:

-x-x-x-

"Mr. Dawson, since your brother's death and your father's recent suicide, it's highly _encouraged_ that you be the one to take over the company and the Organization."

The red haired teen stared long and hard at the long haired bluenette—his father's right hand man, Saix Millard. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he sighed under his breath before turning his emerald green hues towards the office windows where the view of the city laid below.

So much had happened in the course of seven months and it was amazing that he hadn't gone insane from all of the happenings that had occurred. How and why they happened though, it was no longer a mystery to him anymore but even so, he couldn't decide if whether or not he wanted to go back to the way things were in the past or move forward as the new head of not only the largest company in Hollow Bastion but as the new leader of his father's underground business.

"Highly encouraged huh?" It made him smile sadly. "I know I'm just a replacement until my little brother Vanitas is of age—after all, I'm Xemnas' bastard child so I don't necessarily have full rights of anything like Riku did, even if I'm his biological son."

Saix's yellow eyes narrowed at him. "Think of the proposal as you see fit, just remember that you _are _stillhis oldest son and by birthright the first in line of the inheritance of not only his fortune, but the company and the Organization."

"Organization XIII…" Axel hissed quietly under his breath, the words rolling off of his tongue like poison that needed to be drained out of his blood system in that instant. Rubbing his temples of the raging headache that was beginning to form, he gave out a string of quiet mumbles and glared at his feet. "I'll make my decision and announce it at the Christmas Eve party, now can you leave me alone to think in peace?"

Without a single reply, Saix gave the redhead a bow and shuffled quickly out of the office. With his deceased father's right hand man gone, Axel finally allowed himself the chance to sigh and he approached the large window until his hand pressed up against the glass. He clawed at the clear surface, his thin brows furrowing as he stared down at the many lights illuminating the city. Though there were multiple colors of red, green, and blue—the color of gold called out to him the most and he closed he eyes as he imagined a head of curled spikes that shined of wheat gold under the sunlight and bright, deep blue orbs that belonged to a boy of sixteen.

"Roxas…"

o0o0o0o0o

The company did their very best to keep the news of Xemnas Dawson's suicide under wraps, but rumors and whispers spread like wildfire from the office building to the streets of Hollow Bastion within just hours of the discovery. It was a complete shock and relief to not only the citizens but to the members of the Restoration Committee. With Xemnas out of the picture and the Organization lacking the necessary leadership—their moment to strike the criminal ring had arrived.

Everyone became excited at the prospect of victory but the enthusiasm of the other members did not reach the cold heart of Roxas Wise. Xemnas' suicide wasn't satisfying information to him—if anything it made his blood boil. He had no way to avenge the death of his family and most of all the sacrifice his twin brother, Sora made at the fall of Facility Eight now that the source of his ten years of rage and endless training was gone—all because the object of his brother's affections decided to stay in the collapsing building and die with him, Riku Dawson.

As empty blue eyes trailed towards Yuffie and Tifa's direction, he watched the two girl's converse excitedly with an apathetic expression. Everyone else went about their business in a similar fashion—smiling and clanking glasses filled to the brim with beer to celebrate the unexpected death. The merriment accelerated his heart rate, made his eyes narrow and teeth grind. He couldn't stand it any longer and without a word he disappeared from their base that was tucked away in the slums.

Though Roxas left unnoticed for the most part, the leader of the Restoration Committee, Squall Leonhart stood on the sidelines, watching him intently but not lifting a finger to chase after his young freedom fighter.

o0o0o0o0o

The Christmas Eve party ended up being hosted at the Dawson's family estate at Axel's request.

The redhead mingled happily among the guests, giving a smile and a wink or two at best. He wore his mask without flattering until he scanned the dancers and from across the room he could have sworn he saw a familiar head of gold within the crowd. His breath hitched each time and he would always stop in the middle of whatever he was doing to search the area. But whatever he saw seemed to happen too quickly for him to have any time to process if whether or not what he was seeing was real or from his own imagination. That disadvantage in itself served to be Axel's reason for turning sour and frantic with anxiousness.

When the time came for him to make his announcement, the crowd gasped in shock at his decision. He was declining both titles his father held and breaking down the pillars of Organization XIII.

Within seconds, Saix had him by the arm and yanked him abruptly out of the room with not so much as a single word. He didn't have to speak to express his disapproval because it was written all over his face and in the way he man handled his deceased employer's son.

"You're a fool!" The bluenette exclaimed.

Dragging Axel up the main stairs, he led the struggling redhead to Xemnas' office. Once his young charge was thrown inside, he shut the doors behind them and faced the glaring boy with the upmost disappointment and rage.

"How dare you try to destroy the society your father worked so hard to build!"

"Society? Do you honestly think that anyone is happy being ruled by fear and death!" Axel countered. "It's because of Organization XIII that the Restoration Committee exists! It's because of Organization XIII and this company that the world is against us! What good can any of this bring when all we have ever received is hatred from everyone around us?"

"Nonsense! You speak absolute garbage! It was that boy wasn't it? That little school friend of yours! That rebel! He has changed you! In the past you would have never acted this way! Organization XIII was made to better _our _lives!—"

"Whose lives?" The redhead screamed. "Yours and my father's? You're both selfish men with selfish, greedy intentions that ruined the lives of this city!"

In that second, Saix snapped and Axel found himself being punched square in the jaw. The force of the attack took him by surprise and soon enough he was sprawled on the ground with a sore spot on his face that was beginning to bruise.

"Now, you see here—"

_RING, RING_

The cell phone in the bluenette's pocket went off, stalling time for Axel to recover and get back up on his feet.

"What is it Vexen! I'm busy!"

"Saix! We're in trouble! Factories One, Two and Three have been bombed! And the main building has been attacked as well! It's the Restoration Committee!"

"What!"

_BANG_

The sound of a gun rang through the room, the bullet flying straight through Saix's chest and hitting its vital target dead and center. The scene registered slowly in the redhead's mind as it unfolded before his very eyes. Instead of running forward to help the fallen man, the first thing Axel did was turn around to face the shooter. It was a bold move on his part but the glimmer of golden side swept tresses among the flying curtains caught him off guard and he found himself staring into the hardened face of Roxas Wise.

"Say goodbye." The blond murmured in a distant voice—though quiet it left Axel's spine shivering with nervousness.

The surviving Dawson was not afraid of the assailant though. On the contrary, he was relieved to see him again. But as he stepped forward to reach a hand out to the blond, Roxas' eyes narrowed and he pointed the hand gun straight at him without any hesitation on his face.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Stay where you are Dawson."

"But Roxas—!"

"I said don't move!"

Axel stared with disbelief at the boy he had came to love. He was caught between the pillars of life and death with the blond shooter holding the decision that would decide his fate. A slight glance over his shoulder allowed him the chance to realize that his deceased father's right hand man was dead and that the next victim on Roxas' list was nobody else but him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked sadly, green eyes staring up at him pleadingly.

"Because you're the cause of everything that has changed within my life." Roxas replied quietly.

"How? How did I change it?"

"You're, you're a mistake… I shouldn't have—we shouldn't have met… you shouldn't have tried to change me and my resolve!" The teen began to yell.

Roxas' sudden outburst caught Axel off guard but in that moment he realized the teen's usually composed mask was beginning to crack. Swallowing nervously, he took a cautious step towards the trembling blond with his hands held up in surrender but his advances to where the other teen stood spoke otherwise.

"That zombie look in your face is fading away and that's why you're angry and pointing a gun at me, isn't it? Because I'm the source of what's changing inside of you."

At this point, Roxas held the gun with both hands, his practiced stance shaking increasingly. Axel had never seen this side of the teen before and it made his heart swell. The memories he had of the blond often displayed him as a calm, cool and sarcastic individual—one that had complete control over himself and it was a glaring contrast to the insecure and emotional mess that laid before him now. Call him a sadist if you will but Axel quite liked what he was seeing, not because Roxas was in such a weak mental state but because he actually had the ability to show a range of emotions other than callousness.

"Stop… stop coming towards me! Stop confusing me!" He yelled.

The redhead kept approaching him though. Axel was scared to be honest, but his love for the younger boy outshone his fear. It was only when the barrel of the gun met the surface of his dress shirt did he stop in his tracks, acidic green eyes staring down at wide, frightened blue hues.

"Roxas… Just admit that you love me as much as I love you…"

That one statement alone was all it took for the blond to drop the gun to his feet. For the first time in ten years Roxas allowed himself to shred tears as he threw his arms around the other boy's neck only to pull him down and kiss him passionately.

It was a struggle for dominance as their tongues fought for control and even more disturbing was the dead body still lying about in the room. There was no shame whatsoever when Axel placed his hands on the other's hips and gripped them tight—lifting the small body up until thin legs wrapped around his waist and he led them towards the large oak desk. The blond plopped down on the flat surface, his lips working heatedly against the others as they settled into grinding each other's body excitedly into each other's groin.

Clothes were shifted askew, saliva dripping and zippers drawn down to release hard members that throbbed with a need to come. Axel had never wanted anyone as much as he was craving almost desperately to be inside the tight body of Roxas—and it was no puzzle to see how the blond felt the same way too.

Preparation was rushed clumsily with a thin coat of saliva on the redhead's length. One shove in had Roxas near screaming but his sultry whimpers and the clawing sensation around Axel's shoulders encouraged him to thrust roughly in and out. Their frantic panting only increased the older boy's stamina, his hips working quickly, moving at a fast pace that was not only satisfying but hard enough to strike the blonde's inner nerves and quench the younger teen's insatiable appetite.

It wasn't long before they were finally able to relish in their climax, spilling thick come that left them sticky and dirtied. Axel placed butterfly kisses all over the neck of the smaller boy and he was rewarded with a soft whimper and chaste kiss against his swollen lips.

o0o0o0o0o

That night, it took close to two hours for Saix Millard's body to be discovered by worried party guests. Dawson Corporation's main building in downtown Hollow Bastion was set aflame and their factories destroyed by bombings that were organized by a single member of the Restoration Committee. Nearly every important document contained within the databases of the company perished in the fire and the back-up information that was hidden in the basements of the company was also wiped clean by a double agent—a scientist with great potential who in the end gave up his life of philosophy and knowledge to accompany his musical partner on tour around the world.

Axel Dawson was never found after making his announcement and authorities speculated that he ran away on the grounds for murdering Saix Millard. A week after his disappearance, Vanitas Dawson vanished without a trace. Everything concerning Dawson Corporation and Organization XIII fell to ruin and the Restoration Committee rose to power with Squall Leonhart leading the way to rebuilding their crime ridden city.

The missing sons of the deceased politician Ansem Wise faded from memory, their existence no longer important to the new society. Though Leon held them closely in his thoughts, he knew that it was best to move forward despite the great, unforgettable sacrifice the Wise family gave for their city to be free of the tyranny Organization XIII had spread.

o0o0o0o0o

Hundreds and hundreds of miles away from Hollow Bastion where the sun always shined, Axel watched his newfound family—Vanitas and Roxas laugh as another wave rolled onto the shoreline. Destiny Island was the first place that came to his lover's mind and the blond made no argument when he brought up wanting to take his half-brother with them.

No longer were they surrounded by persistent dark clouds and rain that ruined the mood. Instead they were greeted by clear skies and sunshine and an even welcoming community—to Axel it was the perfect place for them to raise four year old Vanitas and to start life fresh with a clean slate.

Though moving down the social ladder from high society to a one bedroom apartment on an island paradise was a drastic change—Axel wouldn't have had it any other way. As his green eyes watched happily at the laughter Vanitas released as Roxas pulled the little boy up into his arms to twirl him around in the air, Axel was more than certain that his new family felt the same as well.


End file.
